Oyasumi Nasai
by Bread-Making-Viking
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou again. In her desperate attempt to get away, she runs into Kouga, who is always ready to comfort her. KougaKagome


'Oyasumi Nasai'

(Good Night)

by kougayurizoku

Kagome drowsily rolled over in her yellow sleeping bag, careful not to squash the small redheaded kitsune kit who was resting directly next to her, and smiled, sleepily, at her friends gathered around the campfire. Sango was curled up in Kagome's spare sleeping bag, which was red in color, a little ways away from her, but still close to the campfire; Kirara, in her small neko form, was sleeping on her pillow.

Miroku, who, as always, was sitting cross-legged against a tree a ways away from the fire, shakujou propped up beside him, had not yet closed his eyes. Kagome sincerely hoped he was not worrying over his kazaana. The houshi deserved some peace, in her opinion, despite his lecherous ways.

"Oyasumi nasai, Shippou-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama," Kagome whispered across the campfire.

"Oy…sumi…Kagome," Shippou muttered sleepily from beside her.

"Oyasumi, Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, lifting her head a little and smiling at her best friend.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome-sama," said Miroku with a tired smile and a wink. He had caught her looking at him earlier, so he knew she was worried about him. Kagome smiled back, understanding immediately.

Kirara uttered an impatient mew and glared at Kagome, though her eyes were laughing.

"Oh, gomen, Kirara! Oyasumi nasai!" Kagome whispered. The small neko purred in response, and tucked herself back in a comfortable position on Sango's pillow.

Kagome smiled affectionately at all of her friends before rolling back away from the campfire. Her eyes traveled up the tree she was facing until she glimpsed red and white on a branch.

"Oyasumi nasai, Inuyasha."

Kagome could not see him, but Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his chin in the air, absolutely refusing to speak the soft words back to her. Also unbeknownst to Kagome, Miroku and Sango glared up at the hanyou threateningly until Inuyasha sighed and muttered, "Oyasumi nasai."

Kagome smiled softly to herself before pulling her blankets up to her chin and drifting off to sleep.

**oooooo**

_The battlefield was strewn with dead bodies, wolf and ningen alike. _

_Why? Why did it have to happen like this? So many innocents were dead now, all because of the hell-born creature, Naraku. _

_But it was over now. Naraku was dead. It had taken the temporary alliance of many enemies to the Inu-tachi, such as the hanyou's half-brother and himself, but finally, it was over. _

_He stared into the now lifeless eyes of one of his comrades. He had known him very well, considered him a trusted friend, even. Tears fell down his cheeks as one gut-wrenching thought nagged at his mind: How was he going to tell this wolf's mate and cubs that their loved one was never going to come home again?_

_He sensed Kagome moving toward him and a moment later felt the feather-light touch of her hand on his shoulder. _

_Movement from the shadows caused the panting hanyou to leap to his feet. The houshi and taijiya assumed battle stances as well. Kouga whirled around, sensing the attack before it struck…but it was too late._

_Kagome fell to her knees, clutching the wound on her abdomen with shaking hands. _

_Fear for Kagome's life and the sudden sick realization that this had all been a trap to kill the miko so dear to his heart forced their way into his mind. _

_He froze, his eyes wide and brimming with more tears, his arms shaking at his sides. The houshi in purple and black robes was screaming a command at him, but his brain had shut off completely. The sound of battle commencing was drowned out by Kagome's whimper of pain. _

''_Kagome…''_

_He dropped to his knees at her side. _

''_Kagome…!''_

_Her frightened eyes met his as blood fell down her chin. _

"_KOUGA! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" _

_The houshi's words had finally reached him, along with the roar of battle. The houshi was right; he had to get her out of here! He gently scooped her up in his arms and was alarmed at the amount of blood soaking the ground where she had just been. _

_Panic gripped his stomach and threatened to make him retch. _

_He was running, but where to go? He glanced down at Kagome's strange clothes and the answer leapt out at him. To the well, of course! She had treated him many times with the advanced medicine of her time, and now he knew that getting her there was her only chance of survival. _

_He ran even faster…_

_Kagome's whimpers were getting smaller and farther apart. _

"_Kagome!" He shouted without looking down at her. He had to keep up his speed and he knew that if he saw her like that again, he would panic and break down completely. "You have to stay awake!" _

_Her breathing was getting shallower…_

"_Kagome, are you listening to me? You have to stay awake! Kagome!" _

_There was no answer. He hurriedly glanced down at her. _

_Her eyes closed and the hand that was clutching at his chest fell limp. _

_Sobbing, he fell to his knees and gently placed her on the ground. His shaking hand softly touched her chest and his eyes watched for any sign of breathing. _

_There was no heartbeat. _

_His tears fell to her cheeks before he succumbed completely and collapsed by her side, shaking in sobs and in his grief…_

**ooooo**

Kouga jumped awake, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

'_A dream?'_

It had been so realistic…

He clutched his chest as his heart throbbed painfully at the memory of seeing her dying…dead.

Closing his eyes tight, he willed himself to calm down, reminding himself that it was only a dream.

'Wait…' 

He tilted his head back, sniffing at the air. Had he just imagined it, the dream still fresh in his mind, or…?

No. It hadn't been his imagination. The wind that was flowing through the opening of his cave carried with it the unmistakable scent of Kagome's tears…and her blood.

He leapt to his feet and dashed out of his den as fast as he could.

**oooooo**

Kagome opened her eyes sleepily and sat up, glancing around the campfire. Something had woken her up, but now that she was awake, she wasn't sure what it had been. Miroku was in the same position she had last seen him in, only this time, his eyes were closed in sleep. She swiveled her head slowly around to find Sango asleep in her sleeping bag with Kirara resting on the pillow. They hadn't moved. She glanced down at Shippou, who was snoring slightly, deep in sleep.

'_That must have been it…'_ Kagome thought to herself with a small laugh. Shippou was already known as a sleep disturber because of his horrible snoring. It wasn't bad on this particular night, but some nights, he sounded to Kagome exactly like a foghorn.

Kagome sighed and lay back down in her sleeping bag, gently tucking Shippou in with her. Rolling on her other side sleepily, Kagome winced as she was poked with a sharp stick in her thigh. With a growl of frustration, she sat up to remove it from the folds of her sleeping bag.

'_Wait a second,' _she thought. '_This wasn't here when I went to bed…It must have fallen from…'_ She clutched the stick in her hand and looked up in the tree that Inuyasha had been sleeping in.

With a pang of foreboding in her chest, she realized that the hanyou was no longer there.

'_Well,'_ she thought, '_maybe he had to go to the bathroom?' _

Ten minutes, fifteen, then half an hour had passed by with no sight or sound of Inuyasha's return. Worried, Kagome climbed out of her sleeping bag and wandered away from the camp to search for him.

She walked slowly in a straight line for about ten minutes, hoping that she wouldn't get lost. '_Maybe I should just go back…?'_ She asked herself. But before a moment of hesitation could pass, she knew that she couldn't go back to the camp. Not until she knew Inuyasha was okay.

Movement in the dark trees ahead of her alerted her to danger and she instinctively reached her hand to her back, but…

'Oh, no, I didn't bring the bow and arrows?! How stupid can I get?!' 

She quickly dashed behind a tree and waited, listening.

'_Voices?'_

Peering around from behind the tree, Kagome took in the sight of what she had been dreading most.

"Inuyasha, when will you forget about that thieving little brat and choose me?" Kikyou asked him, snaking her arms around his neck. "She stole my soul, therefore she is nothing but a copy of myself."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I know that, Kikyou. You're the only one for me."

Kagome had had enough. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned around and ran. Even if Inuyasha had come chasing after her, which he hadn't, she would not have stopped. She ran blindly, roughly pushing her way through the dense trees of the forest. A thorny branch came at her before she knew what it was, and thinking that it was just another branch, she flung her arm at it to knock it out of the way.

The cut was not bad, so she kept running.

Half an hour passed. Sobbing, she stopped running and gripped a tree branch for support. She was now hopelessly lost, but she didn't care. How could he have been so cruel? She had trusted him, entrusted her _heart_ to him. Yet, he had coldly thrown it all away, just because Kikyou had said so.

She wondered if he would have acted any different toward her the next morning had she not found him there with Kikyou. _'Tonight is probably not the first night they've done this.'_ She bitterly thought. _'He's been acting like nothing has happened, all this time, leading me on.'_

How could he? How _dare _he?

She punched the tree with her fist as hard as she could. '_Oh, great, now I'm bleeding again. I'm practically begging to be found and eaten by youkai now…' _

There was a rustle in the trees a quarter of a mile away.

'_Wonderful. Here they come.'_ Why, oh why had she forgotten her bow? This was it; she was going to die now for sure. She didn't even bother to scream for help. Inuyasha wouldn't come. He didn't care about her, she was only a copy after all. The others couldn't possibly hear her from this distance, and even if she did call for them, they would be too late; this, she knew.

The youkai was coming closer at a very fast pace. A familiar feeling made her skin crawl with fear. This youkai had two shards of the Shikon no Tama. Its very force must be bone crunching. If she was hit…

But what else could she do? Why bother to delay the deathblow when it could be all over with in just a few seconds?

'_How ironic this is…'_ She thought with a bitter smile. '_I will die betrayed by Inuyasha as well. Maybe I am just a copy after all…'_

Any second now. She closed her eyes, sure that she would never open them again, and…

Strong but gentle arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted and twirled in the air before she was gently placed on her own two feet again.

Despite her aching heart, she found that she could not suppress the laughter falling from her lips at the sight of him. Now she knew she was safe.

"Kouga-kun! You scared me half to…are you all right?"

There was a troubled look in his eyes and his mouth was open, his breathing hard and uneven. He was staring at her abdomen.

"Kouga-kun…?"

His hand shook as he touched her stomach gently. When she did not cry out in pain, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Thank goodness…thank goodness…"

"Kouga…?" However, the question died in her throat.

Her shoulder was wet. Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized that his shoulders were shaking in silent sobs. Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her.

**oooooo**

Shippou shivered and snuggled closer to…an empty sleeping bag. He woke with a start and began searching inside the tangle of blankets and pillows. His efforts were futile. He glanced around the campfire, hoping that she would be there, digging in her big yellow bag for something…but she wasn't.

"Kagome!" He desperately called into the forest. Silence.

"Shippou-chan…" Sango paused to yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. "What's wrong?"

Miroku, too, had opened his eyes and was staring intently at the kitsune kit.

"It's Kagome!" Shippou whined. "I can't find her anywhere!"

Sango sat up fully and looked at Miroku, a look of dread in her eyes. "Houshi-sama…"

Miroku nodded, "Mm." He stood up and brushed himself off, gripping shakujou in his fist.

"What'll we do?" Shippou cried. "We have to find Kagome!"

Sango nodded and scooped him up in her arms. "Don't worry, Shippou-chan, we will."

When he looked to Miroku for reassurance, the houshi smiled and nodded. "We'll find her, Shippou."

As Sango was changing into her taijiya outfit, Miroku called to the upper branches of the tree beside Kagome's empty sleeping bag. "Inuyasha, let's go."

When he was greeted with silence, he glanced up, ready to argue. Miroku frowned.

The hanyou was not there.

**oooooo**

Kouga's hold on Kagome slackened, but he did not let go of her as he took a step back and looked her in the eyes. Kagome uncurled one arm from around his back to wipe the tears from her face.

He laughed, assisting her by rubbing his thumb against her other cheek.

"And just why are _you_ crying?" He asked, stroking her cheek, though her tears were long gone.

Mimicking his actions, she raised her hand and brushed his tears away. "Because you are." She lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie. She had never seen him cry before, so when he had started, she lost it, that was true. However, there was another reason.

Looking into his eyes, she realized that there was a distant longing for something that he knew he could never have. _Her_. And now she knew how he must have felt every time she had been affectionate toward Inuyasha in his presence.

'_Oh, my gosh…'_ Tears prickled at her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. '_How many times have I broken his heart?'_

Kouga frowned. Something was wrong. This was why he had smelled her blood and tears on the wind from his den, no doubt. Scooping her up in his arms, he walked her over to a fallen log and sat her down on it, kneeling beside her on the damp grass.

"Hey, hey. No more tears. What's wrong, Kagome?"

Sniffling, she said, "You first."

Kouga looked away sheepishly. For a minute, Kagome thought he wasn't going to tell her. But…

"Yume."

"A dream?"

He nodded. "Well, it was more like a nightmare."

"Care to elaborate?" She asked softly.

He nodded once and did not meet her eyes. "We thought we had defeated Naraku, but we hadn't. You were next to me. I was distracted. I sensed his attack, but…I was too late. It turned out that he was after you all along, and…the houshi told me to get you out of there. I ran with you, told you to stay awake, but…" He paused and absentmindedly put his hand over his heart. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "When I looked down, you were…It was all so real, Kagome." He buried his face in his hands. "I really thought I had lost you."

Kagome was at a loss for what to do. However, before she had time to comfort him, he looked up.

"And when I woke up, your scent…you were crying and…bleeding," he finished, looking up at her. "Were you not?"

Kagome sighed and looked away.

Kouga frowned playfully. "Hey, that's not fair. I told you my story, you know."

"I know. Oh, all right. Here." She thrust her forearm at him. He gingerly touched the tender skin and realized she was bleeding. Or had been bleeding. He winced.

"What happened?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing, really. I ran into a thorn branch when I was running from-" She firmly clamped her mouth shut, refusing to say any more.

"From…? Youkai? Why wasn't he protecting you?" He angrily demanded, standing up. "When I find that stupid hanyou, I swear I'll-"

He broke off of his rant when he realized she was crying again.

"Kagome?" He asked, sitting down beside her again. When she did not answer, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome gave in. Both hands clutched at his armor as she buried her face in his chest. Kouga scooped her up and sat her on his lap, running his fingers through her hair.

"They called me a copy," She sobbed. "He said he didn't care about me."

Kouga frowned. "Who did?" he asked. He had a feeling he already knew.

"Kikyou and…and Inuy-ya-sha." She sniffled pathetically. There was a rumbling in his chest and she looked up with a start when she realized he was growling.

"Kouga-kun…?" She asked, her grip on his armor tightening.

"You listen to me, Kagome. The day I believe you're just a copy of that cold-hearted ama is the day hell freezes over. You're so much kinder, you have courage that she never had, a wonderful character…you're so smart," he added with an affectionate smile. "And you're just so freakin' beautiful. I guess I can see the similar looks, but you're ten, no, a hundred times prettier."

Kagome was speechless.

"What?" he asked, his cheeks tainted pink.

"Do you really mean all of that?" She asked.

He smiled affectionately at her and rumpled her hair. "Of course I do."

Kagome blushed and hid her face in his armor. "Gosh, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me before."

"No one's ever called you beautiful before?" He asked, bewildered.

Kagome grinned. "You said a lot more than that, you know."

Kouga smiled down at her and before he could stop himself, he touched his lips to her forehead. Kagome's heartbeat sped up; she hugged him tighter.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself off her. "Well, Kagome, I'd better take you back to your camp. The houshi and taijiya are probably worried sick for you by now. Oh, and the little kitsune, too." He added, standing.

Kagome nodded and got to her feet. "Oh…yeah. But…um, I'm sort of lost, Kouga-kun."

Kouga smirked and crossed his arms. "Not to worry. I can smell them from here. Come on."

**oooooo**

Miroku started into the woods. Turning around to face Shippou and Sango, he said, "We should split up. I'll go this way. Shippou, you go that way and try to sniff her out." Shippou nodded. "And Sango, you should search by air. We'll cover a lot more ground that way, and you're likely to find her first."

"Right," Sango nodded and hopped on Kirara's back, prepared to fly.

"Ready?" Miroku asked. His comrades nodded. "Then, let's-"

"OW!" a masculine voice shouted, not far from the camp.

"Well, it serves you right!" a familiar voice retorted, but Sango could tell the voice's owner was blushing.

"But I said I was sorry!"

"Well, you should have been watching where you were going!"

A laugh. Then, "That really hurt, you know."

"Oh, come off it. You weigh a lot more than I do, so it hurt worse when you stepped on me. Besides, aren't you supposed to be youkai?"

"A lot more…? Are you calling me fat?"

"No, but just look at those muscles! It's a wonder my foot didn't pop right off!"

A pause.

"So, you think I'm sexy, do you?"

A splutter.

The two figures came into view a few yards away from the campfire.

Kouga was laughing. "You can't say no, can you? Huh? Huh?" His hand was on Kagome's head, shaking it gently with each question.

Kagome blushed, then, "So what if I do think you are?"

Sango quickly covered Shippou's ears with her hands and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Kouga's eyes widened. "You…do?"

"…Yes." Kagome squeaked.

Sango could hold it in no longer.

The sound of her best friend's laughter caused Kagome to look up with a start.

'_Shimata! They heard that?!'_ She thought, turning bright red.

Kouga's laughter joined in with Sango's. He, of course, had known they were listening all along.

Shippou struggled out of Sango's arms and launched himself at Kagome as fast as he could.

"Kagome! Where were you?" He shouted, as she caught him in mid-air.

"Oh, Shippou-chan, I was…uh…"

"Just out for a walk with me," Kouga finished for her. Kagome shot him a grateful look.

Miroku stepped forward and greeted the wolf prince with a handshake. "Good to see you, Kouga."

"You too, Houshi." And then, when he was sure Kagome was busy talking with Sango and Shippou, he whispered, "When Inu-koro gets back, ask him where he's been and then beat the crap out of him."

"Ah, I thought that was it." Miroku muttered back. "Poor Kagome-sama," he whispered, stealing a glance her way. "Thank you for seeing her back safely, Kouga."

Kouga nodded. "I always will."

"I know."

Sango was looking at Kagome with suspicion in her eyes.

"Kagome-chan…?" She whispered so Kouga and Miroku couldn't hear.

"I promise I'll tell you everything later, Sango-chan!" Kagome whispered back, darting an uneasy look towards Miroku and Kouga.

Sango grinned. "I'm holding you to that."

"Fine."

Kouga raised an eyebrow and exchanged a knowing glance with Miroku. The girls weren't hiding anything.

'_I should probably leave now.'_ Kouga thought. '_If Inu-koro shows up now, I won't be able to hold myself back.'_

"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome. Sleep well." Kouga said, watching her longingly from across the campfire.

"Oh, umm, yeah, oyasumi, Kouga-kun," Kagome said, walking over to him. She threw a look over her shoulder at Sango.

"Oh, uh…OH MY GOSH! Shippou-chan, Houshi-sama, look over there!" She shouted, pointing into the forest.

"Where?" Shippou asked, ducking behind Sango's leg for protection.

While the boys' attention was drawn away from her, Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kouga on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Kouga-kun," she whispered.

Kouga touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers and smiled dreamily. "Y-you're welcome, Kagome. See you around." And with that, he was gone.

Miroku suppressed a smile. He had been watching from the corner of his eye. And, judging from the way Sango was gaping at Kagome, he guessed she had done the same.

Kagome glared at Sango and mouthed, _In the morning!_

"Oyasumi nasai, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Kirara, Shippou-chan." There was a certain finality in her tone that spoke for her. There would be no more questions directed toward her that night. Kagome feigned sleepiness and rolled over in her sleeping bag. Shippou snuggled up beside her. Her heart was beating like crazy. Kouga had shown her a whole new side of himself tonight. He was kind and gentle, and…

Shippou snuggled closer with a sly smile. "So, you really think Kouga's sexy, huh?" Shippou whispered in her ear.

She ignored him.

**oooooo**

When Inuyasha returned the next morning, much to his surprise, Kagome did not question him. Shrugging his shoulders, he expressed his relief by shouting orders to everyone to 'hurry up and get packed already!'

Quietly, Kagome got up and rolled up her sleeping bag and pillow and placed them in her big yellow bag. Sango did the same, and moved on to last night's dinner dishes with Shippou's help. Miroku consented himself with glaring at the hanyou continuously.

"Geez, Miroku, what's your problem this morning?" Inuyasha demanded, whirling around to face him when he sensed the usually good-tempered houshi glaring daggers into his back. "Not get enough sleep or something?"

"I should be asking you that very same question, Inuyasha." He calmly muttered, stooping to clean up the campfire.

Inuyasha scowled. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"Nothing at all."

"Hmph." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and stuck his chin in the air. "And you!" He shouted at Kagome, who was digging through her bag, staring off into the distance with a far-off look on her face. "What's _wrong_ with you today, Kagome? You sick or something?"

"Hmm? Wha?" She asked, jumping out of her reverie.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again, walking toward her.

"Oh…I just didn't get enough sleep last night." She said, taking a step back. _'If he smells Kouga on me, all hell will break loose.'_ She thought. But…_ 'What business is it of his now? He's made his decision. He chooses Kikyou. I can make my own and choose-. Wait, what? Decision? Already?! It was just one night. I can't decide from one night with him, a few hours, talking to him, can I? And yet…all I do is think his name and I'm all…warm and fuzzy.' _

While she was spacing out, Inuyasha had made it all the way next to her. "Kagome, you're doing it again. Are you all-" He stopped. Something was wrong with her scent. Kagome backed away quickly. He frowned at her. "Hold still." He walked forward to smell her again.

Sango jumped between them.

"So, Inuyasha," She began. "Where are we going today?"

Kagome took the opportunity to get away from him and scooped Shippou up in her arms to block out some of the scent. _'Arigatou, Sango-chan.'_

"Oh, right. I was thinking of heading south today. When I was out last night, I heard some villagers talking about a disturbance in the south." Inuyasha said, bending down to pick up Kagome's bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

Miroku nodded, a disgusted look in his eyes. "Villagers. Right."

Inuyasha growled. "You know, Miroku, I don't like your attitude today. Maybe you should shut up." Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't we leaving, Inuyasha?"

"Yes." He growled, stalking down the path, way ahead of the rest of the group.

"Kagome-chan, walk with me," Sango offered, setting Kirara down to walk ahead with Miroku.

"Oh, uh…sure, Sango-chan," Kagome said, doing the same with Shippou. The kitsune scurried ahead to walk beside Miroku.

Glancing down at the kit, Miroku said, "You know, Shippou, I think Inuyasha needs to be bothered a bit today."

Shippou grinned slyly. "I couldn't agree more, Miroku," he said, trotting down to walk beside Inuyasha.

**oooooo**

"And then he walked me back to you guys," Kagome said, a blush on her cheeks. "That's it."

Sango grinned from ear to ear. "So?" she asked.

"So…what?" Kagome asked, glancing up from the road.

"You know. Do you like him?" Sango asked.

Kagome gasped. "Well…uh…"

'_You listen to me, Kagome. The day I believe you're just a copy of that cold-hearted ama is the day hell freezes over.'_

Sango frowned. "Kagome-chan."

"Oh, all right." Kagome said, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. I do." She said, her cheeks turning bright red.

Sango squealed. "I knew it, Kagome-chan!" She shouted, throwing her arms around her best friend.

A little ways ahead, Miroku and Shippou were walking side by side. Miroku cleared his throat.

"'Oh, all right. Yeah. I do.'" Shippou whispered, risking a glance at the girls behind him. "You know the rest, via Sango."

Miroku chuckled. "I knew it."

"So, what are you gonna do, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her shortly after releasing her.

"Do? What do I have to do?"

Sango frowned. "Oh, come on, Kagome-chan. He deserves to know, don't you think?"

"I…"

_'You're so much kinder, you have courage that she never had, a wonderful character…you're so smart,' he added with an affectionate smile._

Kagome stopped walking and placed her hand over her heart.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Yes. He does deserve to know, doesn't he?"

Sango gasped. "You'll tell him?"

_'And you're just so freakin' beautiful. I guess I can see the similar looks, but you're ten, no, a hundred times prettier.'_

"Yes, I'll tell him."

Sango squealed. "Oh, Kagome-chan, I'm so happy for you! I can't wait!"

"She's gonna tell him." Shippou said.

Miroku smiled to himself. "Is that right? Wonder how Inuyasha will react to that one?" He contemplated, tapping his chin in thought.

Shippou grinned maliciously. "I can't wait."

Miroku smirked. "Me neither, Shippou. Me neither."

**oooooo**

As the days trickled by, Kagome found herself thinking more and more about him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his voice…She was head over heels in love with Kouga.

Sango was getting worried about her friend. Everything Kagome did, everywhere she went, she only had one thing, or youkai, on her mind. It had gotten so bad that Kagome could no longer help cook dinner. One night while peeling potatoes, even though she had been looking straight at the potato, the knife had managed to cut it down into nothing but a hundred tiny slivers.

In some instances, it was not even safe for Kagome to walk without being constantly watched over.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her friend one evening after a thunderstorm. "It's safe to go now. Are you coming?" She asked, walking out from underneath a large tree's protection. Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku were already waiting for them on the path ahead.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm coming." She said, pushing herself up from the soggy ground and taking the few steps beside her friend toward the path. As they walked, Sango watched her curiously out of the corner of her eye. Kagome didn't just like Kouga…she was desperately in love with him, she could tell just by looking into her eyes.

Walking a bit ahead of her, Sango sneaked a glance at a certain Houshi. '_I wish he would look like that for me someday…'_ She thought, stepping over a branch lying across the road that must have fallen from the storm. She sighed.

"Kagome-chan, look out for that branch." Sango said. "Kagome-chan!"

-**SPLAT-**

**oooooo**

"Sango-chan, I want to tell him so badly." Kagome said, sinking into the hot spring up to her chin and scrubbing the mud off of her limbs.

"Believe me, Kagome-chan, we all want you to, for your own good. I mean did you even see that tree branch, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, smiling at her friend.

"I don't really remember now." Kagome turned brick red at the mere memory of falling face-first into the soggy, mud-covered road. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Sango shook her head and smiled. "No. You're just so in love you can't even stand it, right?"

Kagome nodded and grinned. "I wish he were here right now so I could tell him."

Sango blushed and looked down at herself. "Well, I sure don't, Kagome-chan."

Their eyes met and they burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

After an hour or so of soaking in the warm water, the two got out, dried themselves off, and got dressed.

"Ready to go back, Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sango and Miroku cooked dinner that night.

Kagome ate as slowly as ever, with that far-off look on her face. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha glared across the campfire at her with every bite she took.

"Hey. Kagome. What was wrong with you today?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just tired, that's all." She said in-between bites of curry.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all exchanged knowing looks.

"Oh. Tired. Right. You've been tired all week, Kagome. In fact, you've been tired ever since that night I wasn't there last week. Something's up with you, I just know there is." He muttered angrily.

He was ignored.

He nodded. "Uh-huh. You know, I did smell something on you that morning. Care to tell me what it was?"

Kagome scowled across the fire at him.

"No?" He asked. "That's all right. I have a guess. Care to tell me why you were covered in the stench of wolf?"

Kagome dropped her bowl and glared at him.

"Oh, but it wasn't just any old wolf I smelled on you." He said, matter-of-factly, picking at his nails. "Oh, no. It was the stench of that idiot _Kouga_ that I smelled all over you." His voice raised a notch as he spoke, and he threw his bowl of curry to the ground, shattering it.

"I guess you don't remember that he kidnapped you. I guess you don't remember that it was _me_ who rescued you from him, do you, Kagome?"

"Just how pathetic are you, Inuyasha?"

"Excuse me?" He demanded, standing up and glaring down at her.

Kagome stood and glared at him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I realized that night that Kouga loves me, and always has. Even when he kidnapped me, he never tried to hurt me. I also realized that you never loved me and never will. Did you honestly believe that none of us knew about you wandering over to Kikyou that night?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?!"

"How dare _you_ take advantage of me and lead me on like you have! I overheard you last week; I heard what you said to her, Inuyasha! Do you honestly expect me to keep forgiving you and keep my heart open to you?" Tears were streaming down her face now. "Were you planning on two-timing me? How long were you going to wait until telling me that Kikyou was the 'only one for you'?"

Silence.

"Well, I've had enough! I love Kouga and I'm going with him the next time I see him, and that's final!"

"NANI?! How long were you planning on keeping _this_ a secret from _me_?"

"What business is it of yours now, Inuyasha? You broke my heart. I can't trust you anymore." Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out her sleeping bag and pillow. "I'm going to bed, oya-"

Inuyasha gripped her shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "I'm sorry, okay, Kagome? I'm sorry. I'll choose you now, okay?" He asked, leaning down and pressing his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widened, along with Shippou's, Miroku's and Sango's.

Miroku scowled and jumped up, ready to take Kouga's advice and beat the crap out of him, but Kagome beat him to it.

She broke the kiss and shoved him away from her. Pulling her hand back for more force, she slapped him across the face. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then, turning to her friends, she smiled sweetly and said, "Oyasumi nasai."

Inuyasha still would not speak to any of them three days later.

**oooooo**

It had been two long, unbearable weeks since she'd last seen him. When would he come and visit again? She was dying to tell him how she felt.

"Sango-chan, it's been way too long since we last saw him. Do you think something's wrong?" She asked her friend as they walked down the path.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, he's fine. Sometimes he doesn't visit us for two months at a time, you know."

Kagome nodded sadly.

Sango patted her on the back. "Listen, Kagome-chan, why don't you just practice what you're going to say to him when you do finally see him again?"

This earned her a genuine smile. "Arigatou, Sango-chan. I'll do just that."

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered, twenty feet ahead of them.

Miroku and Shippou exchanged pleased glances. Their pranks hadn't annoyed Inuyasha half as much as Kagome's talk of Kouga had. They would never say it out loud in front of Inuyasha, but they were proud of her for finally telling him off.

Suddenly, the wind changed direction and blew right in their faces. Inuyasha froze. Shippou sniffed at the air curiously and grinned up at Miroku excitedly. Miroku whirled around to face Kagome and Sango. Kagome was looking at the ground. Sango met his gaze curiously. At her questioning look, he nodded and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Kagome-chan, if Kouga were here right now, what would you do?" She asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Kagome thought for a moment.

'_Hurry, Kagome-chan, hurry!'_

"Well, I suppose I'd shout it out to him that I love him." She said.

Sango smiled. "Practice makes perfect, Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded. "True."

"Well?"

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then, "KOUGA-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

It was loud and long, and the force of it made Shippou fall over.

Strong but gentle arms scooped her up and twirled her around, crushing her to him before she had even opened her eyes. One arm held her by the waist; the other had cupped her neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss. She gasped against his mouth and responded immediately, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Miroku whistled.

Sango wiped tears from her eyes.

Shippou covered his eyes.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned the other way.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

Kouga smiled down at her. "Is it true, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, blinking away her tears. "I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself."

"You can say that again, Kagome!" Shippou shouted.

"You should have seen her, Kouga," Miroku began with a smirk. "Ruining the potatoes, falling face-first in mud-"

"She was beside herself because she loves you, Kouga." Sango said, frowning at the houshi.

"Oh, gosh, Kagome, I love you too," he said, hugging her close.

"I know." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Then…does this mean…" he trailed off, looking into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You'll be my mate, Kagome?"

"Of course I will."

He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Aaah! Kouga, what are you doing?! I'm still too young to have your cubs, do you hear me?!"

"Where's her stuff?" He asked Sango and Miroku. They pointed to the yellow bag. He dumped her spare clothes and books into her sleeping bag.

"Hey! That's my underwear! You're not allowed to touch that yet, Kouga-kun! Are you even listening to me?"

"Don't worry, guys, I'll bring her back to visit lots of times."

Sango sniffled and Miroku nodded.

"Wait! Shippou-chan has to come with us!" Kagome shouted.

Kouga glanced at him. His eyes were filling with tears at the sight of Kagome leaving. "Well, do you want to come, kid?"

Shippou grinned and launched himself into Kagome's arms.

And they were off.

"Now, you'll both have to come home with me to meet my family."

"Sure, but not until I've introduced you to the tribe. They've been dying to meet you, you know."

"Oh, my gosh! Now?!"

"Yes, now."

"Aaah! How's my hair?"

**oooooo**

Kouga snuggled closer to her under the furs. "Oyasumi nasai, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Oyasumi nasai, Kouga-kun," she whispered.

Kouga growled playfully, kissing her neck and pulling her closer to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hmph," he grunted, unsatisfied. He dove, intending to kiss her in full. She stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips and smiling apologetically.

"No, no, no. Bad wolf." She said, pulling the covers down to reveal a sleeping Shippou between them.

"Aaw, he'll never know." He whispered.

"Ha. He knows more than you'd think, trust me."

"Fine, but you owe me," he grumbled, flopping down on his side.

Kagome giggled softly. "Oyasumi nasai, Shippou-chan," she whispered. Shippou opened one eye and smirked.

"Oyasumi."

**THERE! JEEZ, it's finally over. LOL. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please leave a review. Thanks!**

**Also, please note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. **

**Oh, and I want to apologize to Inu-chan for abusing his character in this fic, but I had to or else Kouga and Kagome would never have gotten together, savvy? **

**Until next time. **


End file.
